HAPPY HALLOWEEN
by Hinako29
Summary: the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys celebrate Halloween together . What would happen when they gone to a haunted house ? OC included . Happy Halloween everyone !


**The Powerpuff and Rowdyruff are 5 years old . I do not own them I only own my OC . Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>" Halloween is coming !" Bubbles said while happily draw her drawing with her crayon .<p>

" For the last time , Bubbles , we know !" Buttercup groan .

" I know but I was just so excited !" Bubbles giggle and day dream about Halloween .

" I'm excited too ! The decorations , the costume and last but not least , the CANDY ." Blossom look up from her book and said .

" I can't wait for Halloween too ." Breeze said .

The girls happily do their thing suddenly someone screamed beside their ear startling them .

" TRICK OR TREAT !"

" AAAHHHH!"

Bubbles and Blossom throw their stuff , hug each other and screamed . Buttercup and Breeze shut their eye tight and hit the person who scared them .

" Hahahahaha...!"

The girls emotion from scared turn into rage . They glare at the person who scare them .

" The Rowdyruff Boys ." The girls glare at the 4 boys who has white sheet hanging by their shoulder .

" Hi !" Boomer and Brick said while laughing .

" You should have seen your face !" Butch said while holding his stomach . Blade didn't said anything because he was too busy laughing .

Breeze has her poker face on but her sister know that she is furious .

" You guys are so dead ." Buttercup said and held up her fist .

_Ring_

" Alright children , you can go home now !" Miss Keane said .

" Yay !" All the children jump off their seat and rush out the door .

" Ha ! See you next time Sissy !" Brick said and they fly off .

" Argh !" Buttercup groan and stomp her feet . The girls took off flying too their square house . Suddenly , Breeze stop and a smirk is from .

" Breeze , what are you thinking ?" Blossom asked .

" I got a perfect plan to scared the Rowdyruff Boys to pee their pants ." Breeze motion her sister to follow her towards somewhere up a little hill of their neighbourhood .

As they land , Buttercup started to smirk , Blossom stare at the thing Breeze shown them and Bubbles hide behind Blossom . In front of them stood an old abandoned house .

" Are you thinking , what I'm thinking ?" Buttercup said .

" I am thinking what you're thinking ." Breeze said .

" Please tell me that you're not thinking what I think you're thinking ." Blossom said .

" Girls ! What are you guys thinking ?" Bubbles said . Buttercup and Breeze smirk and Blossom sighed .

" A Haunted house ." Buttercup and Breeze said .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween Night<strong>_

" Girls ! The boys are here to trick or treat with you !" the Professor shouted .

" We got it Professor !" Blossom said .

" Ok , remember the plan ?" Breeze asked and they nod signalling they remember .

" Good ." Breeze smirk a creepy smirk that no 5 year-old girl can do it especially a superhero girl .

" Come on , our revenge awaits ." Buttercup said and they fly down stairs .

" Finally ! You girls are...Wow !" Butch said and his mouth hang open .

" Close your mouth , you might catch a fly ." Buttercup float towards Butch with a smirk and close his mouth .

The boys stare with their mouth open .

Blossom is wearing her liberty bell costume .

Bubbles is wearing an angel costume .

Buttercup is wearing a devil costume .

Breeze is wearing a black cat ear and tail with a gothic lolita dress .

" Take a picture , it last longer ." Blossom said and the girls laughed . The boys shake their head and glare them .

" Ok , ok , you boys are not bad too ." Bubbles giggle .

Brick is wearing a pirate costume .

Boomer is wearing a robot costume .

Butch is wearing a dragon costume .

Blade is wearing a cowboy costume .

" Thanks , let's go trick or treating now ." Brick said and the boys walk out the door .

" Good bye Professor !" The girls said .

" Stay safe Girls !" The Professor said .

" Professor , we're the Powerpuff Girls ." Buttercup roll her eyes and they walk out the door following behind the boys .

" Got the costume in the bag ?" Buttercup whispered low enough for the girls to hear .

" Got it ." Bubbles said and they open their bags to show they got it .

" Now we only need to lure them to the house ." Blossom said .

" Are you girls done chatting ?" Blade asked . The girls look up and saw the boys having their arm crossed and one of their legs is tapping the ground .

" Well ?" Brick said .

" Ya , we're done . Come on ! The CANDY are waiting !" Bubbles said and they fly towards a house .

They ring the doorbell one by one and finally they got to the last house .

" That's the last of them ." Boomer said . The girls smirk knowing that's their cue .

" Wait , what about the house on top of the little hill ?" Bubbles asked and pointed at the house . The boys turn towards the direction she point and they gulped .

" No way am I going there ." Butch said .

" Why ?" Breeze asked .

" It seem haunted ." Boomer said .

" The house is not haunted , ghost does not exist ." Blossom said with a laughed .

" Nobody live there for a long time , so is haunted ." Brick protest .

" Maybe the owner just busy and lazy to come out , we should take a look ." Blossom said and the girls took off .

" Wait !" The boys shout .

" If they got taken by the ghost , is not my problem ." Butch said . The boys gave him a look .

" Come on , let's go after them ." Brick said and they took off after the girls .

They land in front of the abandoned house but no sign of the girls .

" Blossom ?" Brick look around the place .

" Bubbles ?" Boomer hide behind Brick .

" Buttercup ? This isn't funny ." Butch said trying to be strong .

" Breeze ?" Blade asked . Suddenly , they saw some blue fire ball floating around .

" Gho...ghost..fire..." Boomer said . They notice the ghost fire and some little ghost floating around a rock . They take a closer look and notice is a grave .

" Oh ! Visitors !" They jumped at the sound and slowmy turn around . Their mouth hung open .

" It's been a long time since we got visitor !"

" A...a...a...A GHOST !" Blade shouted . A ghost with blond hair tied into pigtails with only one blue eye . Her other eye is gone and blood is flowing done the hole . She's wearing a traditional Japanese ghost clothes .

The ghost girl is staring at them with a creepy smile .

" Erm...Ghost , have you happen to see 4 little girls pass by here ? They look like us but they are girls ." Brick ask the ghost .

" 4 little girls hmm...let me think...Ah ! You mean the 4 little girls that go in the house then yes !" The ghost giggle and her giggle echo .

" So..." Butch said but was interrupted by the ghost .

" But they probably dead by now ." The ghost said .

" What do you mean dead !?" Boomer asked .

" Oops ! Did I said that out loud ? I meant they probably met my friends !" The ghost giggle . The boys gulped .

" What friends ?" Blade asked .

" My friends ! The vampire ! The witch ! And the killer clown ! We love visitor especially on Halloween night ! We love to kill them and eat them especially visitor like..." The ghost laughed and lick her lips while looking at the boys creepily .

"Like what ?" Butch asked and regret it when he saw the ghost grin widely .

" Like...YOU !" The ghost charged at them .

" AAAAHHHHH!" The boys screamed and they accidentally run into the house . They ran and ran deeper into the house .

" I think we lost her ." Butch said while panting . They then notice that they are in a dark room .

" Oh great , we're lost ." Brick sighed . The room started to glow pink .

" Oh , we got quite many visitors today ." The boys turned around and saw a girl with orange hair with a red bow tie low on the back of her head . She's wearing a purple hat with matching dress that have pink line . She's is stirring her big pot of something .

" Well , well , well , I didn't know we would have more visitors after those 4 little girls ." The witch stir and lift up her spoon showing a beating heart and a blinking eye . The boys face paled .

" Hehe...more treat for me ." The witch flashed a evil smile .

" AAAAHHHHH !" The boys screamed and ran out the room , they ran around the corridor and stop . They lean on a the wall for support after the running .

" We have to get out of here ." Butch said .

" What about the girls ?" Boomer asked .

" The ghost said they're dead by now and I'm sure about it after seeing the witch ." Blade answered . Then they heard the ghost giggling and the witch talking . They hide behind the walls and saw a puppet laying there . Half the face of the puppet is broken but it still have a smile . They stare at it for a while and it move to look at them .

" Play...with...me ." The puppet said and started to stood up .

" Aaahhhhh ! Creepy walking doll !" The boys run and bump into the door .

" Where are you my sweet treat ?" They heard the witch said so they rush to inside the room . They stay quiet for a while .

" Do you think they're gone ?" Brick said while leaning near the door .

" Look what we have here ?" The boys jumped and turned around . A girl with short black hair is floating in mid air while holding a glass of red liquid staring at them with a smirk showing her fang . Some bats is flying around her .

" I guess the ghost don't want to share some blood with me huh ?" The girl said and take sip of her blood .

" I think we stumble on the vampire territory ." Blade said .

" Let's have dinner together where you be the dinner !" The vampire said as the bats around her started to attack them . The boys run out the room and met the ghost and the witch .

" Let's play together before you're gone !" The ghost giggle .

" My lovely treat !" The witch said and gave them a psycho smile .

" Up stairs !" Brick said and they run up avoiding being eaten . Again , they went in the nearest room .

" Scariest Halloween night ever ." Butch said and they sit down letting out a sigh . They thought they're safe until they heard the sound of sharpening knife . Yes , they're scared but curiosity got the better of them .

They walk further in the room and saw a girl with red hair and a big orange ribbon on her head . Many kind of knives is scatter around the floor .

" Just a little more...just right ." The girl held up the knife and let out a maniac and clown like laugh . That's when they know they are standing behind the killer clown .

" Now , let the party begin ." The killer clown turned to them and flashed a maniac smile . That's when the ghost , the witch and the vampire join in . All of them have a hungry and psycho look .

The boys hug each other and look like they're going to cry . The ghost , the witch , the vampire and the killer clown started to get closer and closer .

" Boomer , before I die I wanted to tell you , I was the one that eat your chocolate !" Butch said .

" What !? You told me it was the turtle that eat it !" Boomer look at Butch in disbelief .

" It doesn't matter now since we're going to die !" Butch said and shut his eye tight and wait for the impact . The ghost , the witch , the vampire and the killer clown got close and they screamed .

" HAPPY HALLOWEEN !" And burst in laughter when the boys started to screamed like little girls .

" What the what !?" Blade said as they stare at the laughing girls that they thought they were going to eat them .

" That was so funny !" The vampire said between her laugh .

" Wait...I know that laugh...You're Buttercup !" Butch said . His scared emotion is replaced with anger and embarrassment.

" The one and only !" Buttercup said .

" That's mean , they're Blossom , Bubbles and Breeze !" Brick said and he turned as red as hat .

" Yup ! My sweet treats ." Blossom said in her witch voice .

" I can't believe you trick us ." Blade pouted and crossed his arm .

" That's for scaring us and pranking us ." Breeze said with a victory smirk .

" Stop laughing is not funny !" Butch said and his left eye twitch in anger . He's glaring at the laughing girls . Bubbles stop and look like she was understanding the boys feeling .

" Yes is not funny ." She said . Butch smile .

" It was HILARIOUS !" Bubbles face change and the girls burst in laughter again .

" It was not fun at all , I thought I was going to pee my pants especially when the puppet call me to play with it ." Boomer frown .

" It is , Good work putting the puppet , Breeze . It almost scare me too when it's walking around the place ." Blossom said . Breeze gave her a weird look .

" I didn't put any puppet ." Breeze said .

" Wait , you didn't put it there ?" Blossom asked .

" I thought Buttercup put it ." Breeze said and they look at Buttercup .

" Don't look at me , I thought Bubbles put it ." Buttercup said . All of them look at Bubbles and Bubbles shake her head .

They look at each other and screamed .

" HAUNTED HOUSE !" and they fly out of the house towards their home without looking back .

**THE END !**

* * *

><p>Me : Hope Everyone have a fun Halloween !<p> 


End file.
